Morton's Story
by Bowserrules
Summary: This story contains violent and sexual mentionings so it's not suitable for the younger readers. this short story's about King Morton's life Bowser's Father before he died. A first person perspective! Don't let the big paragraphs daunt you.
1. The Early Days of My Life

**Morton's Story**

**Introduction**

Hi I'm King Morton Koopa, well I'm just plain old Morton Koopa now even though I'm pretty young? Well I'm technically 70 but in the body of a 40 year old, more about that later but anyway I'm Bowser's father and this is my life story. I don't know where I came from or my origins but I do know that I must have come from a dimension in hell because I was the living embodiment of evil. I could honestly call myself the devil's spawn.

Just so you can picture what I look like, I am a complete representation of my son. Well technically Bowser's a representation of me that is except I have reasonably dark, brown scales, a light grey shell with twelve spikes, a grey face and I have light grey hair that's a little longer than Bowser's. That's notcoz I'm old either since my hair's always been grey!

My size, strength and intelligent are superior to Bowser's little knowledge and fat, LAZY ATTITUDE! Sorry, getting a bit frustrated…? Well I bet you've heard of the name Morton before, that's probably coz you've heard of Bowser kid, Morton Junior. Well Junior was named after his grandfather, me, because he looks so much like me in ways of color mostly. My talkative grandson inherited my colors so precisely that if I was his age we'd be identical twins but I DON'T have a star shape imprinted on my forehead and I DON'T know why Junior does have one so don't bother wondering coz I ain't gonna tell ya!

**Chapter One: Early Days of My Life**

Um…? I can remember as far back as when I was five I think? Or was it six, who cares? Anyway strangely enough that was precisely when I was crowned king of the koopas. Now the koopas had always fought against the mushroom kingdom, it was like we were destined to fight each other to the ends of time. Koopas were evil with the bitterest intentions of destroying the mushroom kingdom but their ruler had just been killed in tremendous battle so who would lead them? They looked for a new ruler that they called the evil blood. They were crazy! They said the evil blood would lead them victorious, I guess that was kind of true but I will explain about that more later. Anyway I was the end result of their search. I don't reckon I needed to be called the evil blood though coz the only reason I was throw into royalty was coz I had evolved. I had surpassed every koopa that existed in size, strength and weight and even when I was a kid I was still the biggest, strongest koopa to live? I was special, I guess? A new breed of koopa in the make. Anyway after very small decisions I was rapidly sat on the throne seat with a loyal kingdom at my command.

I didn't actually give my first really important command until I was eight or nine? I usually spent most my time gorging on all the kings luxuries like massages, well cooked and filling dinners, servants licking the dirt and dust off my bare feet, which I enjoyed very much and all day pampering. All of which my lazy ass son receives to this very day even though he says his life's so damn hard! Stupid kid! So when I got off my lazy behind I ordered a full assault on the mushroom kingdom and quickly after preparing an army based souly on koopa troopas we marched swiftly toward the battle grounds.

My castle was and still is very deep in dark land so it took me and my troopas at the least a day and a half to reach our destination since transport like doomships weren't invented and no one knew how to use warp zones in them days? You see, mine and the Mushroom Kingdom's castles were two hundred miles of open land apart from each other where as my son's castle, the one he got build when I died is fifty miles from the Mushroom castle? I talked to Bowser about building a castle so close to enemy territory and he didn't have much to say, in fact at that moment was when I came to the conclusion that Bowser's enemies um… forgot their names? You know them Italian twats? Well I reckon the only reason they succeeded in rescuing the princess was because their journey was so bloody short! The next generations are so damn lazy!

So anyway, before I started waffling about my son again I was talking about being a two hundred mile walk from the Mushroom castle so I guess my soldiers must have been quite worn out before we charged on the mushroom plains…? It was so damn cold and the air was moist, all I could see when I ordered the troopas to attack was the torches held by some of the mushroom soldiers coz it was very dark. I watched on the side lines for a second, I weren't scared, just curious…? I mean that moment in my life was very historic to me. Two life long enemies clashing together in fury…? Hummmm… But that day wasn't just my first battle, it was my first sight of blood, my first real thirst for power and my first kill! So as you could imagine, my introduction to the battle wasn't very pretty, any who challenged me got slaughtered at the mercy of my blood covered claws. That was until the mushroom king came to the battle? I still remember staring worthlessly at him as he walked gracefully across the Mushroom Castle's drawbridge and faced me boldly. Suddenly everything went silent as every soldier on the battle field lowered their weapons to watch my crushing defeat at the Mushroom King's hands. I roared once to intimidate my foe, it didn't work.

I faintly remember breathing fire and trying to ram my short rival, he was no higher than my arm even when I was eight? I charged the king and almost hit him when he jumped up gracefully and kicked the back of my shell as I ran under him. Then I fell forward into the mud, it hurt my pride so much that he'd got the better of me! I'd never lost before and I weren't going to this time! The mushroom king landed smoothly with a smurk that aimed to mock me, like I was NOTHING TO HIM! NOT A CHALLENGE AT ALL! So I got up steaming mad and lost control, I started to throw punches randomly at him leaving myself very vulnerable to his attacks. The mushroom king just hopped around dodging my anger before striking me and hopping away again until eventually I was beat too much to carry on the fight. I panicked as my strong foe walked gently towards me, I was panting from my defeat and I hadn't enough energy to fight anymore.

I looked around and saw the crowd of soldiers surrounding me, of both kinds. My soldier were in shocked at my defeat and the mushroomers raised their fists in the air as if to say finish him and just plain victory. The mushroom king reached me and stared into my blood red eyes then suddenly he thrusted his hand forward towards my stomach but didn't hit me? I broke a sweat and fell back onto the floor. "BE GONE!" the king shouted so loudly. All the mushroomers cheered and my soldiers ran away why I stumbled back to my feet. "But why?" I asked confused. Then he replied, "your just a child!" so tenderly as if he actually care if I live or not. I hissed back, offended deeply by his comment before I turned around. "I'll get revenge!" I assured my newly acquainted nemesis coldly as I walked off somehow with a little pride? I didn't turn back just kept going until suddenly I was home.

I decided in the long walk back to my dark kingdom that I'd train my strength, anger, intelligence and ruthlessness before overpowering that miserable mushroom king five to six odd years in the future. But before that I had punish my worthless soldiers for abandoning me on the ground of the mushroom kingdom. In the end I thought of the most sick, digusting way to punish them and how to enjoy it all the more. Yes I raped them one by one but that don't mean I was gay, I was and still am attracted to both genders like most my reptilian ancestors? Hehehe I even fancy my son a bit but don't tell him that hehehe.


	2. the Teenage Days of My Life

**Morton's Story**

**Chapter Two: The Teenage Days of My Life**

For the next five/six years I trained myself ruthlessly beating myself and pushed my limits whether I was lifting things five times my own weight, hitting myself repeatedly to build my endurance or reading books and studying techniques. By the end of my vigorous training I must have been quadruple as strong as I was in the past, twice as smart and a million times better at my fighting techniques? Not the average evil king. But I couldn't and still can't control my fury, it overwhelms me and causes my brain to shrivel down to the thinking level of a wild animal? So I trained myself to be more calm when enduring pain and annoying servants. The nonstop training went by fast though and soon enough I was sixteen and ready to get my revenge. This time the mushroom king would either perish or bow down to my glorious might.

I prepared my army again but this time I had more soldiers and more types like goombas, spineys, magikoopas and the koopa troopas obviously. Then I marched back into the mushroom kingdom for the second time in my life, back to war! I stood in front of my infantry waiting for the mushroom castle to prepare it's army since I planned to win fair and square. I never cheated coz I considered it cowardly, which it was! The mushroom king never showed himself though even when his armies were lined up in front of me? I ordered the attack and the battle started with the two colliding powerfully, I watched for a while and scoped the plains for my foe. I didn't find him still so I forced my way through the blood stained battle and towards the main gate of mushroom castle where I encountered a few weak mushroom soldiers guarding it. I slashed a few of them in half with ease and the other few ran away, I let them run coz I had someone else in mind to destroy. I smashed on the gate as hard as I wanted to at the time, "LET ME IN!" I shouted furiously then there was a nervous reply, "n… no!" a scared mushroom in the castle answered me boldly.

I roared out of annoyance and turned around before paced back slowly. I looked at the battle that waged, my army was winning obviously. I turned back to the castle and waited for a second then I ran forwards with my right shoulder leaning in front of me until I hit the gate and shot straight through it. It hurt so much but that weren't all, after I landing inside the castle tiles from the ceiling fell onto me from the quake I caused. After I dug myself out of the rubble I killed every one of them little mushroom twerps around me. Mostly they were the reason I had to barge through the gate but the mushroom king hadn't shown so it seemed as though he wanted me to go to him so I decided I searched the whole castle to find nothing but scared Mushrooms hiding under tables or some sort of furniture, then I went to roof of the castle. I found standing on the opposite side to me ready to get on with the fight.

I growled and charged him instantly but he dodged me and tried to slash me with a sword he pulled out of nowhere like magic. I quickly reacted to this and smacked him over to the edge of the roof. He flipped up and gusted a fire ball at him, he blocked it with his sword but fell off the side from the force of the blast. After I'd watched him trip off the edge of the roof I froze in disbelieve. I won? I ran to the edge to see his lifeless corpse splattered across the grounds but I knew my victory was too quickly, he'd dug his sword into the castle wall and when I looked over the edge he grabbed me and pulled me off the castle. I fell to the ground like a rocket and was knocked unconscious. Afterwards I woke up in my castle and had mixed emotions. I asked what had happened and my reply was that my general had ordered a retreat coz he thought I was dead from seeing how high I'd fallen.

I threw myself into solid stone walls to calm down from my embarrassing defeat and tortured my general for retreating hehehe… Then I tried to conjure up a plan to beat my nemesis once and for all and eventually I thought of a simple plan but I would need someone powerful with magic to help me accomplish this. This person I would need was a too well known magikoopa by the name of Kamek who was supposedly the most powerful and feared magikoopa of them all. I couldn't acquire him by persuasion so I kidnapped his little sister Kammy and forced him to work for me. Eventually I had possession of his every will so I ordered another attack on the mushroom castle only this time I would get Kamek to split me into two bodies so I could double team that pesky mushroom king.

My armies marched back to the Mushroom castle and while they fought the Mushroom armies once again, Me and Kamek marched to the castle. The mushroom people refused to let me in again so I ordered Kamek to blast it open make a hole in the wall, he quickly got to the hocus-pocus and blew a hole in it, saved me having to jump through it again. I quickly went in the castle and Kamek followed me. I ordered Kamek to put the plan to action and he zapped me. I felt weird for a minute or two and then boom I split in two and both of me blasted to either sides of the room. From here my memory split in two so I can remember two memories and not one, it's quite freaky. So I'm just gonna say about what the two of me did. Well the two of me got up and went back to the center of the room, examining each other curiously before continuing.

We let Kamek leave the battle for now and immediately headed for the roof to confront the mushroom king again. We found him there and attacked him from both sides, we were beating him until he pulled that sword out of nowhere like last time. He lifted it in the air, it shone off the moon blinded us for a second and then he chanted some words and suddenly lighting shot upon the sword. Then something sucked us into the middle of the lighting and kind of pushing us back into one person in a flash of light and then it just threw me back out. I rolled off the roof edge but I quickly grabbed it and flipped myself back up safely. I asked him how he did that and the mushroom king just replied 'I know a few magic tricks myself'.

I attacked him again only for him to dodge me again but this time I was expecting it so I smacked him with my tail before he had got completely got out of my gasp. My hit sent the mushroom king into the floor and bouncing into a flagpole on the right of a castle roof. He slowly pulled himself up after and I quickly tackled him over the edge of the roof. I watched him fall to the ground and he hit it pretty hard, I laughed and made my way to the ground though the castle. When I got to the bottom I slowly walked over to the mushroom king to double check if he was dead. But the mushroom king jumped up and punched me away while I stood in shock but soon realized how he had survived. The reason he was alive was because he used his sword to land, you see by letting the sword hit the ground first and then using perfect timing to quickly push off it before the pressure of landing crushed him he saved himself. It's pretty hard to explain but I know what I'm talking about.

I attacked him again hitting him in a different way by punching him as I charged, but it didn't work. It only made things worst for me because I lost my balance and staggered forward giving the mushroom king plenty of time to charge up a very strong attack into my gut. He winded me and sent me flying into and though one of the castle walls behind me. When I finally got back up after a little breather I was kicked back down and had a sword stuck to my throat. 'Well are you gonna finish me' I asked, I was confused why he wasn't finishing me. I would have killed him in a second but he just kept the sword to my throat. 'I'm not like you' the mushroom king explained clearly. He pulled the sword away letting me get up defeated again, I growled at him as I got back up and said, 'you've made a big mistake and I'm gonna make you pay in the future' and I ran off with my troops following.

I started to train myself again and I formed a lab in my castle with a few really smart koopa scientists to work on things to boost my strength and stuff. I'd been training myself until I was at least twenty-five before the scientists had built something that worked. It was a machine that could send you to different dimensions, it was quite cool. It was a bit confusing for me to understand at first but the scientists explained more clearly what it did so I kind of understood it after a while. So I decided to use it to travel to another dimension and take it over its kingdoms there. I went to the machine and hit a bunch of buttons and a huge bubble appeared with an image of the same room on the other side of it. I made sure I could get back after entering the other dimension and jumped into the bubble.

I looked around the other castle to find the other me from the dimension I jumped into. 'Who are you' the other me asked in confusion. 'You know who I am' I laughed back evilly. Then I walked closer to him and confronted him while he shook in fear. 'Are you scared' I laughed, I was a lot more built than him from the training I had endured. 'No' the other me replied, 'then why are you shaking are you cold' I taunted him. 'Who are you and why are you here' the other me asked. 'I'm you and I'm here is to take over this kingdom' I answered. 'Not without a fight' the other me explained. 'Ok then fighting myself should be good practice' I said him like he was nothing but he was nothing and I completely overpowered him and eventually after torturing him a little I killed him, I remembered it being quite fun actually. Afterwards I went back to my own dimension with the satisfaction of acquiring my new kingdom but still it was the mushroom kingdom I was after so I got back to my training.


	3. Madness

**Morton's Story**

**Chapter Three: Madness**

When I was in my mid twenties I heard the mushroom king had recently had a baby daughter and he named her Princess Toadstool but everyone called her Peach. I started thinking if the mushroom king had a child to follow in his footsteps and rule after him then I figured maybe I should also have a child to follow in my footsteps and rule my kingdom after I died. But I wanted my child to be perfect like I thought I was, so I gathered all the healthy young koopa ladies in my kingdom and you know what happened, I gave them the one two. After I'd finished impregnating all of them I waited a while for the women to give birth. It took at least a year before they had their babies and had already planned what to do with them. Straight away I killed my daughters and ate them for lunch, I don't want to sound completely evil even though I am but they tasted nice, maybe not very filling but tasty, ha ha ha? Well I kept my sons, well for at least for a little while anyway.

The mothers raised my sons until they got at least a month older before I sent them all back to my castle. You see the babies are born without their spiky shells and horns and I had to wait a month for the horns and spiked shells to show beside giving the babies a small chance to adapt into the new world. I wanted the kid to have ten spikes on his shell and my eyes! I loved my eyes. Anyway I held each child and examined it thoroughly, putting the ones that approved on one side the others on the other side obviously! The faulty ones as I like to call them were eaten alive, they tasted crunchy since they were older and their shells were harder. Yum yum… Well the approved ones were sent to a nursery I'd had built specifically in the castle where I observed and watched all I think it was 43 kids I'm not sure? Anyway I studied their activities as they played together, and I would like to mention Bowser wasn't one of them, he comes into it later.

Later in time I eventually started to eliminate them one by one. The ones that I considered too weak or well behaved were killed and eaten like my daughters and the faulty kids were and I kept eliminating them until there was one child left. I immediately sent for the surviving child's mother, her name was Lena Koopa and she was brought to me immediately though I couldn't have remembered her because there were too many women involved in this mess. So the first thing I asked her was what the child's name was because I wouldn't know? There were too many kids to name so I just let the mothers name them and if I didn't like it I would change it. Easy enough? Well Lena told me his name and I though it was alright so I kept it. Wart? Had a nice or should I say evil ring to it.

After meeting Lena properly, things kind of changed about me, I started to think about me and her and stuff like that so I ordered her to stay at castle with me. Lena couldn't refuse because it was an order from her king and she could not bare departing with her half a year old child so she stayed with me. We started to do things together and enjoy ourselves, while I started to feel really happy around her and I suppose she began to feel the same. We even started doing stuff in the bedroom if you know what I mean? My life was very sexually involved but then again Bowser's a horn monster as well, he only has eight children! Then again Bowser wasn't even born before I'd fertilized fifty times as many babies as him. What! I'm trying to stick up for myself here!

"IT AIN'T WORKING"

SHUT UP BOWSER! But seriously where was I in the story? Um…? Yeah that's it. Anyway I never told Lena I loved her because I always tended to act the big, evil, tough king if you know what I mean?

"NOT EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN EVIL KING DAD!"

BOWSER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IN A MINUTE!

"YOU WANNA DO MORE THAN THAT WITH MY ASS! I HEARD THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!"

YOU BETTER START RUNNING THEN! Hahaha that'll teach him. Guess I shouldn't have recorded this story on tape, whoops? Well carrying on, as for my relationship with Wart, it went very awkwardly to be precise. Wart never wanted to train with me or hang around with me, instead he was very independent and that's probably why I chose him over all his other brothers. Being independent meant that he was strong both physically and mentally and that's what I wanted but didn't want at the same time I guess?

We lived almost like a family for at least half a year until a younger koopa confronted me in my throne room claiming to be Lena's husband. We argued and argued until I just couldn't be bothered to argue any more and I got Lena to talk to the koopa. Lena walked in the room and looked at the man in shock and after she greeted him and they hugged. They then talked privately and the koopa left with the look of defeat. I asked Lena what was going on and she replied with simple words, he wanted her to come back but she answered no because she loved me. That kind of made me a bit uncomfortable and I couldn't figure out why?

Lena's husband started a revolution between my kingdom because he was the first of my people to confront me and live to tell the tale. So rumors spread saying I had turned soft and weak from the time I'd spent with Lena and things got worst until there was a war between me and the kingdom. But I eventually regained full control of the kingdom by slaughtering the leaders of the rebellion in front of my people outside the front gate of my castle. I never had another rebellion after my people saw the bloody mess of rebellion leaders since I killed them so sickly without using no instruments but my claws.

After the rebellion was over Lena told me she was pregnant again but I was a bit violent from the recent events so Lena left it at that and before too long she was giving birth to twins? This is where Bowser comes into it, and yes Bowser's got a twin. Hard to believe since he's so famous? But I was very shocked especially since everything was happening so fast. Then I stupidly began to thinking again. 'I'm raising a family? I don't want to raise a family? I can't raise a family? I'm evil?" I carried on and on in my head so I figured they had to go. I attempted killing Lena but I'd grown a passion for her and just couldn't no matter how many times I tried. So I decided to leave Lena for now and focus on my children, Wart I had no intention of getting rid of since he was my first born son so I focused on the twins Bowser and Scar. Scar is a nickname since his full name was Scarno.

I don't know why I wanted to keep both of them alive through the simple fact that I had never spent much time around them to form a bond and I'd killed so many children already but it seemed important to keep one get rid of the other one so I went with my instinct and thought about where to dump one of them twins. I needed somewhere where the look-alikes couldn't accidentally bump into each other in the future. That's when I thought of a brilliant idea, the kingdom I conquered in another DIMENSION of course. The twins couldn't possibly cross each other's paths then!

I decided to use that dimension thingy to go back to the dimension where I killed that sad excuse for being me and put one half of the twins in it. I also planned to keep it a secret even from Lena. So after planning it I just simply picked Scar to go to the other dimension without much thought and that was that. Eventually Lena noticed Scar was gone though and I stupidly explained how I killed him even though I didn't! Morton you idiot! But anyway if I told her the truth then she'd most likely try and get him back which I didn't want.

When I told Lena, she freaked and screamed and shouted at me. So we ended up having a really big argument and I threw her out with the click of a finger? Family issue solved for now. Well I told her she could never come back and that's it, she left and was gone forever. I started to train again after I had forgotten about her but then I figured I had another son now so I trained him up with me. Bowser wasn't like Wart he seemed to like training with me and spending time with me. So I ended up concentrated on Bowser's training more than my own and I kept pushed him and pushing him. I also added tortures and torments to force him hate me, turning him eviler and eviler but in the end it didn't work. He wasn't scared of me even from all that abuse and Bowser would come to me when he had a nightmare, if he got an injury or if he was scared of something besides me? It was confusing at first but then I realized I was his dad and he loved and cared for me no matter what I did to him.

I started thinking about Bowser a lot and eventually I started to think about his safety and his activities and finally after a while I realized I was obsessed with him. I then started to spend a lot of time with him and started doing the same things as him. I started to get confused, I was pure evil and I wasn't supposed to care about anything? I wasn't supposed to love anyone? So I started to argue with myself in my head until I had almost gone insane, so I decided to do something. After tons of thought I decided to have one last fight with that pesky mushroom king and this time he would kill me, I'd make sure of it.

So I wrote a letter to the king telling him to meet me at the border of our kingdoms. The king accepted and we met, I asked him if he was ready to fight and he replied yes, so I attacked him with my tail and surprisingly hit him. I asked him if he was sure he was ready to fight because I hardly expected him to get hit by my attack because it was slow and sloppy. The mushroom king replied by saying yes again and he got his sword out, then he charged me. I shut my eyes and waited for him to chop me but nothing happened so I looked at him and he was keeping his distance from me. I asked him why he didn't attack and he answered by saying that I was planning something.

I got annoyed and attacked him with full force knocking him into ground and kicking him in the stomach then I shouted, 'THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!'. The mushroom king stumbled up and said, 'but you're winning, this is what you wanted?' I growled back at him and sat on the ground, 'this isn't supposed to happened, maybe its true when they say evil can't win, I mean even when they want to lose!' I moaned to myself. 'You want to lose?' the mushroom king replied in confusion. 'I want to die!' I moaned back. 'But why?' the mushroom king asked as he sat next to me. 'Because I'm turning good!' I answered furiously, I really did want to cry but I didn't. 'Why do want me to kill you, why don't you just kill yourself?' the mushroom king asked. 'Because Bowser won't respect me when I'm gone!' I explained and punched the ground. 'Who's Bowser?' the mushroom king asked another annoying question. 'My son!' I answered and jumped up asked the mushroom if he would kill me but he answered no so I went back to my castle and tried to think of a plan to get the king angry enough so he'd want to kill me.

So from the beginning of chapter one I mentioned how the Koopa Empire thought that the evil blood would lead them to victory. Well I won, I could have taken the mushroom kingdom there and then! But I didn't? You see the koopas were kind of right about the evil blood thing. I did lead us to victory but I just didn't take it? Anyway one more chapter of my life to go, the part of my demise is soon! And the reason I'm alive and in a 40 year old's body as well!


	4. My Demise

**Morton's Story**

**Chapter Four: My Demise**

Eventually time passed and I was in about my mid thirties and Bowser was about five years old. I was still slowly going insane and I had almost killed Bowser now from my obsession. So I tried to avoid him as much as I could, not that it helped though, I began to miss him and eventually went back to him. And I stayed in my state of madness and insecurity until I finally thought up this master plan suddenly. Well I thought that if I cared about my child this much then the mushroom king must care dearly about his kid as well, smart but obvious thinking?

I quickly devised a plan to kidnap the little princess of the mushroom kingdom and do something, which I didn't know what with her. After two long weeks I finished the preparations and put them to action. First I kidnapped the princess while she slept and left a letter for the king, then I used this invention my scientists built, a freezing gun of some sort to freeze her and I hid her away in my castle. It was very easy to pull off?

Anyway the mushroom reacted quickly and came storming to my castle and obviously I let him in. He paced himself towards the throne room with anger in his eyes though he tried to control it coz he knew what I wanted. I greeted him in the throne room and laughed then the mushroom demanded I returned his kid. So I refused instant until he did what I asked of him. Then Bowser waltzed in the throne room and the mushroom king quickly grabbed him before holding his sword against his five year old throat for an advantage over me. I panicked but Bowser surprisingly just picked him up and threw him into the WALL! Then he laughed like I taught him hehehe…

Well after annihilating my rival I ordered Bowser to left me and the king to talk and it took a lot of arguing to get him to go but eventually he did leave. After Bowser had disappeared into the castle corridors I watched the Mushroom king stumble up and step back in front of me. As soon as I could grasp the words in my mouth I asked him why he was so weak compared to how strong he was in past? I mean Bowser wasn't nowhere near as strong as me but he managed to overpower him. But the king didn't answer my question, instead he walked off back to his kingdom in disgrace for himself.

So my plan hadn't worked and I was get frustrated but I still had possession of the princess for at least another seven odd years though it didn't feel like that through my madness. I waited and waited for the mushroom king to come back once more to finish what he probably regretted not doing years back. After SEVEN YEARS though, he came back to my castle and fought through my guards with skill and expertise that's only seen by experience. Easily he got in the castle and he immediately headed for me and attacked me with full force. I quickly dodged him and tried attacking him back but he countered me by grabbing my hand as I punched him and kicked me in the face and then tripped me into the ground. He immediately grabbed my tail and swung me into the wall and quickly smacked me into the floor. He demanded that I returned the princess but I refused so the mushroom king kicked me in the stomach.

Then like last time Bowser came in the room but this time the mushroom king beat him mercilessly hitting him blow by blow until he was unconscious while I watched the whole thing in shock. I blew again, rushing an attack at the king and knocked him into the wall, then tried to tackle him through it but the mushroom king jumped up and slammed me into ground and knocked me through the floor and down to the floor below. The mushroom king grabbed Bowser and went down to the floor I'd fallen into. I got up to see the mushroom king holding a sword to Bowser's throat. I froze and starred in fear at Bowser, who was helpless to do anything since he was knocked out. I was at the mushroom king's mercy. The mushroom king ordered me to give the princess back so I obeyed him and led him to her. She still looked the same, she hadn't aged a bit so unbelievably she was younger than Bowser now even though she was born before him. I unfroze the princess and the king let go of Bowser to check on her. I grabbed Bowser and put him somewhere safe before I went back to the room to find they had gone.

I follow them and managed to catch up with them. I ordered the mushroom king to fight me and he replied no so I attacked him anyway but he kicked me back so I stepped in front of him obstructing his path. The mushroom king tried to get around me but I stopped him. After arguments and a lot of persuasion he finally agreed to fight me. So we fought and it was long and hard but eventually the mushroom king got tired and weary, I had won again…? But I DIDN'T want to win. I ordered the mushroom king to kill me after he was beaten but he refused so I grabbed him by the throat, 'its either you or me, what's your choice!' I growled. Then the mushroom king got his sword out and stabbed me in the heart, leaving me to bleed to death on the plains.

'Please tell everyone that I fought formidably against you and didn't ask you to kill me! That is my dying wish!' was the last thing I asked of the mushroom king before he carried his daughter away. After the mushroom king left I watched in the distance to see something running towards me in the distance. It was Bowser who must have just regained consciousness and followed me out the castle. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out and was dead.

Well that's my life story hope you enjoyed it. I might have turned sappy during the years so I probably didn't show as much evil flare as I wanted to, you can give me your verdict if you want. Well I guess I own you explaining? Well I'm alive because Bowser revived me simply. And since I'd been dead for a while and couldn't use my actual body coz it was decomposed in the ground my stupid son cloned my body and my appearance portrays a 40 year old. Bowser seems to think it's alright that I'm 40 and he's 35 odd years old though and I hope I don't end up wanting to fuck his wife ha ha ha…

'I HEARD THAT!'

SHUT UP BOWSER I WAS JOKING! Well thanks for listening? Bye.

**The End**

**Disclaimer:**I'd just like to say that I don't own the rights to any Mario characters beside the ones I've created and that an ideas or theories in this story are my own and not in any way Nintendo's!

Thanks Again

King Scar Koopa


End file.
